Cats and Thunderstorms
by xXYearOfTheCatFanXx
Summary: New, more fitting description! What happens when a certian Tiger gets involved with helping Tohru and Kyo to become closer? Kyo x Tohru
1. Chapter 1

"TOHRUU!?" Kyo shouted. Tohru rushed down the stairs to assist him.  
"Yes, Kyo?"  
"Why is she here?" Kyo said as he pointed an accusing finger down at Kisa, who seemed to be unaffected by his screaming. "Sissy!".  
She ran over to Tohru and happily clung to her leg.  
"Oh, we're supposed to babysit her for tonight...you aren't mad, are you?".  
Kyo sighed.  
"And why can't that dog do it?!" He said with a gesture to Shigure's study. "He said something about us taking care of Kisa being practice or something...? I'm not quite sure what he meant, but he said you'd be fine with it. Of course, if you're not, I could just watch her mysel-"  
"Whatever. I'm going to take a nap. Geez, this rain is killing me..." Kyo trailed off. He headed upstairs and flung himself onto his bed, to tired to even close his bedroom door.  
xXx

"Sissy, I'm scared..." Kisa said while looking at the storm that brewed outside the window. Just as Tohru leaned in to give the frightened girl a hug, a thundering boom sounded, causing the lights to go out for around five seconds. In that time, Tohru heard Kisa's feet pat quickly against the wooden floor as she ran away in fright. Tohru stood as the lights flashed back on. She blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes to the sudden light, then walked up stairs in search of the girl.  
xXx

Kisa ran through the doorway to Kyo's bedroom and curled up into a frightened ball on the bed. Her trembling awoke the groggy and weak neko.  
"Eh? Kisa? Why the heck are you in here?!" He said while rubbing his eye. Kisa barely lifted an eye as she stayed tightly curled up. Kyo sighed in annoyance and lifted himself from the bed. He grabbed a small blue blanket from the back of his closet and placed it atop her. He then scooted her slightly more away from him and tried to fall back to sleep.  
xXx

Tohru ran frantically about the halls in a panicked search for Kisa. Just as she sped down the hallway, she noticed Kyo's opened door and peeked in, despite herself. She sighed in relief at the sight of the girl curled up on the bed. Tohru stepped lightly over to the bed and brushed a strand of hair away from Kisa's eyes as she breathed in and out steadily in a rhythm of slumber. Kyo then propped himself up on his elbow, facing Tohru.  
"She's been in here for ten minutes now." he said flatly. Tohru jumped in shock.  
"Oh, Kyo, I thought you were sleeping!" She said in a surprised voice. Kyo sighed.  
"Well, I was until she came in here.".  
Tohru smiled at the sleeping girl. The room stayed comfortably silent, that is, until a roaring boom of thunder clashed just outside window. Tohru yelped in terror and nearly jumped to the ceiling.  
"You too?" Kyo asked as he let out and exasperated groan, "come on." He patted the empty spot on the bed beside Kisa.  
"Thank you, Kyo-kun.". She said with a smile before tucking herself in beside the little girl. Kyo and Tohru slept soundly with Kisa curled up between them. The storm seemed to fade away as they all breathed in and out steadily in unison. The night had truly gone from hectic to calm and soothing.  
xXxXx

"Shhhh! Quiet, I have to get one more picture, they look so adorable when they sleep!".  
"Shigure, you disgust me."  
Kyo awoke immediately to the flash of a camera. When his eyes readjusted, he saw Shigure with a camera in hand and Hatori holding Kisa's flimsy fingers in his. The little girl giggled lightly at Kyo's reaction to the flash.  
"Why the heck are you taking pictures of me, dog!?" Kyo snapped. Shigure giggled and gestured to the spot on the bed beside the orange haired boy. Kyo's eyes followed the gesture, and found Tohru laying beside him.  
"What the-oh yeah. Whatever, just get the heck out of my room! All of you!" Kyo yelled. Shigure flung his hand over his heart and dramatically tilted his head backwards.  
"Oh, Kyo, your harsh words are killing me!" He whined.  
"Don't cause drama, Shigure. Let's go, Kisa's mother must be waiting." Hatori said as he dragged Shigure out of the room and shut the door behind him.  
Finally.  
Silence.  
Kyo laid back down with his arms folded behind his head. His glance traveled sideways to Tohru, who miraculously still slept soundly. The sunlight illuminated her face and made her chocolate brown hair sparkle. Maybe he could just lie there a little longer.  
xXx


	2. Walks, Talks, and A Bratty Lamb?

**A/N~ Yes! More Ksa in this chapter! She deserves to be in more fanfictions! Anyway, read on and tell me what you think of the chapter in the reviews! Also, thanks FanFicForUs (Olivia) for the review! Kisa shall now give you a hug with all of her cuteness wrapped in it!**

* * *

Hours after Tohru finally woke up, Kyo walked down the forest path with his eyes glued towards the ground. Tohru and Yuki walked not far behind, both laughing and talking casually. Although they were on their way to school, that was the very last thing on Kyo's mind. All he could think about was earlier this morning, and all of the mixed emotions that came with it. If it were anyone else laying beside him, he definitely would have killed or at least given them a black eye. But Tohru...he realized that he could never hurt her...on purpose, anyway. And when he accidentally hurt her, he would always feel guilty and attempt to apologize. He knew that these feelings he's felt were different from those he felt for others, and honestly, it scared him. Feeling so strongly for someone should be a good thing, but his mind told him that trust only leads to turmoil. Then again, he couldn't imagine Tohru ever hurting him, the thought alone made him chuckle.

However, he was almost certain that his feelings were one-sided. He has always envied the way that that rat was able to talk to her so easily. Unlike him, Yuki never yelled at Tohru, his words always came out smoothly. Also, Yuki doesn't have to deal with turning to a grotesque monster. There is no reason that Tohru would EVER love Kyo compared to Yuki, or so he thought.

xXx

Tohru talked to Yuki about his secret base and other conversational things as they made their way to school, but she couldn't help but to look at Kyo the entire time. His orange hair glimmered in the early morning sun, and his bag casually slumped over one shoulder. Tohru smiled, almost completely in a daze.  
"Miss Honda?" Asked a calm voice, belonging to none other than Yuki. Tohru snapped out of her trance and turned to face him.  
"Y-Yes?"  
"I was just worried, is all. You didn't seem very concentrated.".  
"I'm fine! Thank you, and sorry if I concerned you!"  
"Apologies are unneeded, but thank you," Yuki said while waving a dismissive hand. Tohru turned her head to face Kyo, who's expression was a mixture of stress, anger, and some third emotion that Tohru just couldn't read. From there on out, the walk progressed in a very uncomfortable silence.

xXxXx

As the final class was dismissed, Tohru and Kyo exited the school building, leaving Yuki behind for a council meeting that he had. Tohru was just about to start a conversation with Kyo, before she heard a soft voice and small footsteps approaching her.  
"Oh, hello Kisa!" Tohru cheered. Kyo sighed and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Her again?" He asked in an inaudible voice. He didn't really mind Kisa much, but he just wasn't into talking with the other zodiacs. Kisa smiled at Tohru, then walked over to Kyo, tugging lightly at his shirt sleeve.  
"Eh?" He said in slight surprise. Tohru giggled.  
"I think she wants to talk to you!" She said with a smile. Kisa nodded and took Kyo a few steps away from the other students. When she was sure no one could hear them, she began to speak.  
"Kyo? Do you like sissy?" She asked quietly. Kyo's hair stood on end and his face heated up drastically. How did she know? Was he that obvious?! He answered unsteadily.  
"Uh...well I don't exactly...hate her...I mean...WHAT EVER! IT DOESN'T MATTER!" He said a bit to loudly. Kisa cowered back slightly, but she had half-way expected for him to yell in the first place.  
"You'd better not tell, because if you e-"  
"Mm-mm" she said as she shook her head, securing his secret. With Kyo feeling slightly relieved, the conversation departed and they returned to Tohru.

Tohru smiled at their return, unaware of the other person standing behind her. That is, until his shoe kicked her in the back of the shin.  
"Ahhhh!"  
"Hiro!" Kyo shouted, "don't sneak up on her! You know how clumsy she is you brat!"  
Tohru blushed, and Hiro rolled his eyes at the stupid lecture he was just given.  
"Well, you gonna take us somewhere fun or what?" Hiro said with a twinge of annoyance in his voice. Kisa was just going to ask him not to trouble them, when Tohru responded with a cheerful smile on her face.  
"Sure! There was no homework assigned for the day, so we have plenty of time!"  
Kyo stomped his foot in frustration.  
"Yeah, well I hope you all don't think I'm going!". Kisa looked up at him, catching his attention, then gestured to Tohru with a slight tilt of her head. Kyo, catching her message, immediately changed his mind before anyone could say anything.  
"Wait! I'm going! I...ah...don't trust that brat with Tohru!" He said while pointing at Hiro. Hiro scoffed, and the group eventually began towards their destination.  
xXxXx


	3. Neko, Onigiri, and See-Saw!

**A/N~ Yes, this chapter is only half as long as the others, and I don't really like how it turned out. However, I will try to make the next one better and longer! Oh, and thank you guise for the reviewss!**

* * *

"Really? You took us to the park? That's the most stupid ide-"  
"Actually, Hiro, It was my idea" Kisa said with a small smile. Hiro sighed and looked back over at Tohru.  
"You're forgiven, I guess..." The aggravated boy said with a sigh.  
"Thank you very much, Hiro!" "Idiot, you didn't even do anything wrong it the first place!" Kyo growled. Tohru was quick to apologize.  
This only annoyed Hiro more, so he took Kisa's hand and dragged her over to a purple swing set.  
"Kisa, why did they have to come?" Hiro whined as he sat on the swing.  
"Because I'm helping..."  
"Why would you ever want to help that stupid woman? Surely she can do SOMETHING for herself!" Kisa's voice became more quiet.  
"I'm helping Sissy, and Kyo...and you could be nicer, Hiro..."  
Hiro finally understood the situation, but was still annoyed and slightly his relief, Kyo and Tohru were across the park standing by the see-saw-far away from him.

"Kyo-kun, would you like to ride on the see-saw?" Tohru said with a cheerful smile. Kyo rolled his eyes.  
"Enough with the stupid honorifics already! And why would I ever want to play on something so childish as a see-saw?!"  
"But it could be fun, Kyo-ku-I mean Kyo! Of course, I won't force you! We could always sit on a bench or play in the sandbox if you would prefer!".  
Kyo sighed and rubbed a hand through his orange hair. After a few moments of no one saying anything, Kyo finally managed a word.  
"Fine."  
"Hm?" Tohru asked, not sure which activity he was agreeing to.  
"I'll ride the dang see-saw.".  
Tohru smiled, which made Kyo involuntarily smile back.

"Have you ever ridden a see-saw, Tohru?" Kyo asked with a chuckle. Tohru was attempting to get on the seat, but failing miserably.  
"W-Well, I always wanted to, but I never really got the chance!"  
Kyo got off of his seat and walked over to the hopeless mess named Tohru Honda.  
"Here." He said flatly as he picked her up and deposited her on to the seat.  
"Wow!" She exclaimed.  
"What?"  
"Kyo, you're really strong! I didn't know you could pick me up!" She cheered. "Hm..."  
With a mischievous smirk, Kyo snuck up behind Tohru and lifted her into the air, holding her above his head. She shrieked in a mixture of fear and delight.

"Okay. They're having fun now. Can we go home?" Hiro said irritably. Kisa smiled and stood from the swing simultaneously with him.  
"Of course!"  
They walked away from the park and back towards the main house, without Kyo or Tohru noticing for around five minutes.

"Hey!" Kyo said when he noticed the absence of the two twelve year olds. He was so startled that he accidentally dropped Tohru on top of him. Tohru squealed in surprise, which was followed by the resounding poof of orange smoke.

xXxXx


	4. Walks and Tears

**A/N~ Remember, I write only when I get reviews! Other wise, I feel completely uninspired XP**

* * *

Tohru and Kyo walked down the road towards Shigure's house. They would've already been there, but Tohru decided to wait until Kyo changed back into a human and got dressed.  
"Kyo, are you sure Hiro and Kisa made it home safely?" Tohru asked with worry apparent in her voice. She had asked him this five times now, and honestly he would do anything to get her to stop worrying...even if it meant bringing out the ever-so-rare soft side of himself. He stopped walking with a sigh. Tohru, confused as ever, turned around and put a hand to his forehead.  
"Kyo, are you alright? You feel a little warm...Ooh! I know! I can carry you in cat form if you don't fee-"  
Tohru's words were cut short when Kyo suddenly grabbed the girl's hand and lowered it from his head, while simultaneously taking her other cold hand in his. His face became a deep shade of red, which looked quite similar to Tohru's at the moment. He took a deep breath and locked his burgundy eyes with her teal ones.  
"Tohru," Kyo's voice was soft and soothing, "they probably made it home just fine." He shifted his eyes away from hers out of nervousness and instead focused them on the sun that was nearly gone due to the late hour.  
"Hiro would never let anything happen to Kisa, no matter how much of a brat he is. It's just like...like..." His voice wavered, but he somehow finished his sentence,  
"It's just like how I...I would never let anything happen to you...".  
Kyo immediately turned completely away from Tohru, loosing all self confidence. The fact that Tohru hadn't said anything didn't help much either.

When Kyo turned back to face her, her face was extremely red and her eyes were wide. Feeling embarrassed, he quickly made an excuse for what he had said.  
"I-I, uh...I DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING FUNNY BY THAT! So, uh, STOP TAKING IT THE WRONG WAY!"  
Tohru nodded, but her voice didn't come out until seconds later.  
"S-Sorry..."  
"Whatever."  
Kyo grabbed her hand and began to drag her towards home without a word. It was just like when he took her home from her grandfather's, only Yuki wasn't there to interrupt.

xXx

Tohru didn't care if Kyo said that he didn't mean anything special by his words, they still clung to her heart and caused butterflies to invade her stomach. She wished that she had more time to contemplate it, but they were already approaching the house.  
Seconds later, when Kyo slid the front door open, Shigure began to giggle and even Yuki's eyebrows were raised.  
"What the heck are you staring at!?"  
Shigure pointed at the Kyo's hand before bursting out in complete laughter. Kyo's eyes trailed down to where Shigure had pointed, revealing his hand still entwined with Tohru's.  
"NYEHH!"  
He pulled his hand away in one swift moment and stomped up to his room, to both his and Tohru's secret disappointment. Yuki shook his head in disapproval, and Shigure was now trying to compose himself.  
"Tohru, perhaps you had better go check on him, I'd rather not have him accidentally break a door."  
"Alright!" She said with a smile.

xXx

Kyo laid face down on his bed, grumbling into his pillow.  
"Why can't I do anything right?!".  
Around this time, Tohru had found herself outside of his door. She was going to ask him what was wrong, but heard him talking to himself and didn't want to intrude. She instead ended up listening, too concerned to leave. His words seemed to quiver, was he crying?  
"That...That stupid RAT wins, and he KNOWS IT! I'll never get Tohru, she loves him too much. I don't care what she says, at least with him she wouldn't have to worry about any beads coming off..."  
Tohru inaudibly gasped from behind the door. Is that how he really felt? So rejected, lonely and monstrous? Well that's surely not how Tohru felt about him...not in the slightest bit.  
"Besides...that rat's better with people, and...he could probably make her smile way more than I can...why don't I just leave!? Just, go to Shishou's and never say anything. That way, Tohru could be with Yuki and not have to worry about me!"  
Tohru, now with tears in her eyes, heard him packing clothes roughly into a bag and throwing open a window. She couldn't take it anymore, she flung his door open and ran over to him. His eyes, red from crying, grew in surprise as she flung her arms around him. The orange cat, unable to do anything else, cried into the fabric of Tohru's shirt. She held him as close to her as possible and cried along with him, no words needing to be said.  
xXxXx


	5. Comfort Me? Please?

**A/N~ Yeah, this is really short, so...sorry! please keep reviewing guys!, It means a lot!**

"K-Kyo...why do you talk down on yourself? You are a beautiful person with an amazing personality...I wish you could just see that"  
Tohru wiped the last of the tears from her eyes, and looked at the downcast orange cat.  
"Doesn't matter, you're only saying that to be nice anyway. Yuki's the one with looks and personality, go cry for him..."  
"Kyo, please..."  
"Just go!" He shouted. The room held a heavy silence for over a minute. Before Kyo could look over at her, Tohru said the one word that rarely came out of her mouth in such a tone.  
"No."  
The cat's eyes widened at her unexpected firm voice. He looked up at her, only to see beads of tears clouding over her eyes.  
"Kyo, I don't love Yuki, not in the way you think. I couldn't even if I tried. I don't mean that in a mean way, of course!" She was now panicking at her own "rudeness".  
'Typical Tohru' Kyo thought.  
Tohru continued her sentence.  
"I...I love the awkward boy with orange hair! The one who sometimes lashes out, but has a hidden sweet side, and the one who can't seem to love himself as much as I do...Kyo, I love you..." At this point, she was blushing like crazy. Kyo would blush too, but cats can't exactly do that. Not visibly, at least. His face heated up nonetheless.  
"Kyo, please make a promise to me..."  
Her voice was very quiet now, almost inaudible. "Hm?"  
"Promise that you'll never talk down on yourself again...It hurts me each time that you do, and I'm sure it probably hurts you even worse"  
Kyo had no words. He just crawled closer to Tohru and began to purr. For the first time, he felt truly loved.

xXxXx

"Miss Honda, are you ready for school?"  
Tohru walked up to the door where Yuki and Kyo stood. Kyo looked over to Tohru, then enviously glanced at Yuki. Realizing what was going through his mind, Tohru grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. He couldn't help but smile back. "Miss Honda, I think we should go now. You don't want to be late, do you?"  
"O-Oh! Right!"  
The three headed out the door and on their way.


	6. Purrfect Ending

**I know, this isn't even long enough to be considered as a chapter, just think of it as more of an ending!**

* * *

"Kisa, this isn't the way to our school! Where are you going?!"  
Hiro, secretly worried about Kisa, grabbed her arm and stopped her in her tracks.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Hiro. I just need to talk to Sissy before school, you can go on ahead of me if you want."  
Hiro grunted in aggravation, but dragged her along towards Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru.

xXx

Kisa was just about to walk up to Tohru and Kyo, when something caught her eye; their hands were locked together. Kisa smiled at the sweet scene, knowing that there was nothing more she needed to do.  
"Kisa, weren't you going to tell that stupid woman something?" Hiro asked in his usual bratty tone. Kisa smiled more and began to walk back in the direction in which Hiro and herself had come.  
"Not anymore, everything is perfect"  
The frustrated and confused boy just shrugged it off and began to drag Kisa towards their school.  
"Fine, but hurry up before we're late!" He snapped. Kisa turned her head one last time to see Tohru and Kyo walking happily together.  
"Okay, let's go"

**~End~**


End file.
